


【Vergil x Reader】One Shots Collection

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha! reader x Omega! Vergil, Cohabitation, F/M, First Kiss, NSFW, Smut, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, my twisted fantasy, soft Vergil, 阅读前请看tag和简介
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: 一个我日哥合集。阅读前请务必【仔细】查看tag和简介，每章为独立短篇。chapter1: soft Vergil x Female Readerchapter2: Female Alpha Reader x Male Omega virgin Vergil





	1. [Shower], soft Vergil x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> ♞本篇为维吉尔x我的乙女向同人，擦边球有流水账有，作者小学生文笔+散装汉语请注意！⚠  
> ♞提及DND无差/哥和我同居注意⚠  
> ♞请不要在工作时间阅读本文  
> 

我打开门的时候，差点被迎面摔进来的三个男人吓到失语。

但丁看上去是里面唯一清醒的那个。尼禄歪着头咧着嘴，整个人压在自己年迈的叔叔背上。但丁吃力极了，看得出来他在努力忍耐想要把男孩摔在地上的冲动。

我看着半张脸鲜血淋漓的尼禄——可怜的小家伙醉醺醺的，躺在地上呈“大”字型，嘴里不断吐着响嗝。但丁忍不住翻了个巨大的白眼。

“他没事。脸上的血不是他的，就是喝多了而已。”但丁一脚踢开尼禄身侧的绯红女皇，对方收回手不满的叫了声。“你小子还想玩刀？嗯？”

“那这个血迹是……？”我忧心忡忡的看着扭曲身体，像只虫子一样蠕动的尼禄。但丁又给湛蓝玫瑰补了一脚，收腿的时候顺便没好气地踹了不省人事的醉汉。

我才注意到一直倚靠在门口的维吉尔。他的外套脱了下来披在肩上，同时双手抱臂，脸上泛着可疑的粉红。看得出来他在努力维持平日高傲的体态，可惜飘忽迷离的眼神出卖了自己微醺的事实。

男人偏着头，始终不自然地捂着腰腹。我忽然明白了什么，心中隐隐催生怒火。

善于察言观色的但丁识趣的拖着尼禄上了楼。“老哥，尼禄的旧衣服都屯着没洗，可不可以借你的穿一穿啊？”

“在我房间，你去拿吧！”我替维吉尔回应了但丁，努力使自己的语气听起来温柔些，眼神一直锁定面前沉默的男子。

“……我没事。”

我差点儿瞬间爆炸。几乎每个礼拜都会有这样的闹剧发生。明明没有遇到什么棘手的恶魔，更没有打打杀杀的猎人委托，光是父子兄弟三人之间的日常互殴就把彼此消磨得你死我活。

我可不愿听但丁那套“家族传捅”的说辞，更不爱听尼禄“只不过是魔人之间的小打小闹”。我只想要安稳的生活，难道命中注定我每天都要有血光之灾吗？

我没好气的扒开维吉尔的手，他的手指沾满了鲜红，马甲还在不断向外渗血。

“你等我。”可能我都没有意识到，自己已经不知不觉对包扎伤口驾轻就熟了。家里的纱布和绷带永远是消耗品(第二则是避孕套，感谢但丁和尼禄为家庭支出作了巨大贡献)。

维吉尔在接受包扎的过程中，一直抿着嘴一语不发。搭在我肩上的手却悄悄往后摸了摸后颈的碎发——这个冷酷又傲娇的男人独有的安抚和示弱方式。

我叹了口气，心一下子软了。“能走路吗？我带你上楼洗澡。”

男人不屑，目不斜视从我身边走过。昂首挺胸，风雅极了——直到踏上楼梯重心不稳一个趔趄。

永远不要和醉汉讲道理！我艰难托起比自己高出一头多的健壮男人，又害怕对方腰腹伤口开裂，只好认命的让全部体重压在自己身上——明早起床迎接我的注定是浑身酸痛。

 

“来真的……？”上身赤裸的维吉尔摊开手，一脸无奈。

“当然！不洗澡就去睡沙发。”我叉着腰，“我亲自给你洗。”

维吉尔挑眉，似乎不经意笑了一下。他弯下腰，坦荡地连同内裤一起脱得精光，脸贴近惊慌失措的我，仿佛下一秒就要亲上来。

我自然是不好意思正大光明地奸视维吉尔的。只好嘟囔着把他推进浴室里乖乖等着，又借口拿脏衣服出去洗。转身关门时似乎还听到一声轻笑。

 

走廊随意散落着一些男士T恤和牛仔裤，一只丢了伴的马丁靴可怜的倒在地上。而对门卧室里是死一般的寂静。天晓得这里都发生了什么——希望那两个家伙没有因为呕吐物窒息死在里面。

我嫌弃的拎起七零八落的衣物扔在洗衣篮里，抓起一张小椅子就往卧室里走。再次经过对门时，里面嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声摧残着我脆弱不堪的脑神经。我该说些什么？真高兴他们还活着？

 

我一开门就看到维吉尔想要翻弄自己的伤口。我把他按在椅子上，对方两只长腿不自然的摆放着。见一直找不到舒服的姿势，索性手脚并用把我圈在怀里。

“别闹……我衣服湿了还怎么给你洗嘛？”

“哦？”维吉尔低垂着脑袋，任由我把洗发液抹在头发上。这个意义不明，语调上扬的单音节摆明是故意让我浮想联翩。

他的手摸上我的小臂，手指轻轻敲打着——这个家伙！我克制自己不要沉沦进维吉尔的陷阱里，反手挣脱了怀抱。

我站在他的身后——这个角度果然更适合办正事，还能看到漂亮纤细的后颈。“我说，能不能少用点发胶？你就不担心自己的发际线吗？”我轻轻搓揉银发，浴室里混合着薰衣草的香气。

“我从来不用那种东西。”

“……”我嘴角抽搐了一下，心里默默吐槽。维吉尔脸上依旧没有什么表情，但舒展的眉头和压抑笑意的嘴角宣告着他此刻心情大好。

维吉尔似乎一直在闭目养神。我报复性的把他的头发搓成一个个滑稽可笑的形状，对方忽然不轻不重地抬手握住了我的手腕。

“刚才是谁说别闹的？”

“好好好……真是没有一点儿幽默感。”我打开莲蓬头冲掉头顶的泡沫，发丝顺势服服帖帖的黏在额后。“话说你没考虑换个发型吗，或者染个金发也不错？”

维吉尔竟然认真思考了一会儿，不过答案还是意料之中的“不”。

“怎么停下了？”感受到水流停止，维吉尔睁开一只眼，“我觉得还挺舒服的。”

“就……洗完了啊。”

“只是洗头而已？我还以为会有全套服务。”维吉尔舒展开身体，露出结实的胸肌以及……操，他硬了。这个老流氓一定是故意的！

“想跑？”维吉尔大腿又分开了些，微微抬头的阴茎指着我，嚣张极了。

“……我去开暖灯。”我明知魔人根本不会因此着凉，但我需要这个借口。操他的维吉尔要是再不给我台阶下，这个礼拜都别想上床。

“去吧。”维吉尔放开之前吻了吻我的手背。这种时候还在装绅士风度，但不得不说连耍流氓都透着天然的优雅。我又好气又好笑，怎么自己就摊上这么个道貌岸然的混蛋。

银发在暖光的作用下，仿佛镀了层金边。我心不在焉的胡思乱想着发型的事，手里的动作没轻没重的。以至于都没发现自己快要往下摸到某个粗长的硬物。

“你在撩拨我吗？”维吉尔危险的盯着我，一副想要吃干抹净的样子。

“我才没有。老家伙！”我眨眨眼，刚回过神就不经大脑呛了一句。

“小东西。”

战争一触即发。通常而言，我与维吉尔之间的性爱多是温柔且绵长的。没人能想到这个外表冷漠高傲、热衷战斗与力量的男人，内心深处向往的东西如此柔软。

但今夜似乎有所不同。狭小空间的私密感使情欲迅速升温，两人不言而喻的想要迫不及待尝试一下粗暴的性爱。

由于合住的关系，再加上我们都算是比较传统含蓄的人，无论但丁百般调侃蛊惑，都是绝不肯尝试奇奇怪怪的地点的，所以做爱场所通常是卧室的床上。

我跨坐在维吉尔的大腿上，臀间跳动的阴茎迫不及待想要填满空虚。男人埋首于双乳间，只看到他眉头又紧蹙到一起，仿佛在酝酿什么。

阴茎顺着股缝滑向阴部。我们彼此深谙前戏的必要性，毕竟维吉尔体型比我大了太多，那个地方的尺寸自然也不容小觑。很多时候还需要润滑剂的帮助，这次轻装上阵更得小心谨慎。

维吉尔从睡裙底部探入，顺着我脊椎凹陷处来回抚摸，身下也按照相同的节奏磨蹭不断渗水的外阴。我抓住他的背肌，忍不住担忧大家伙什么时候会猝不及防地捅入，或者兽欲大发把我的衣服撕成碎片。

冰凉的双唇覆了上来，我忙不迭接受这个忽然的吻。维吉尔的嘴唇很薄，舌头却极具侵略性，毫不掩饰的向我贪婪索取。

“闭上眼睛。”察觉到了目光，对方宽厚的手掌在我的锁骨肆意游走。即使是恢复能力异于常人的魔人，常年持刀的指腹还是留下了一层薄茧，痒痒的磨蹭在细嫩的皮肤表层，根本无法消磨我一星半点性欲。这让我乱了呼吸的节奏，可恶的维吉尔乘胜追击，在绝对主导的吻里将我一举击溃。

我被迫推开坏笑的男人，满面潮红大口吸取新鲜空气。记得当初第一次接吻的时候，两个经验不多的人仿佛精神上的处子，却又努力装作履历丰富的情场老手。最后自然是我主导了吻和接下来的性爱——那就是另一个有趣的故事了。

“你在找什么？”维吉尔在手边的橱柜里翻找着，脸上因压抑的欲望而变得不耐烦。

“避孕套。怎么不见了？”

“这个……”我想到了但丁，“大概是你弟弟之前来拿衣服的时候顺走的？”

“你怎么让他随便进我们的房间？”维吉尔无奈。我安抚着给这只气恼的大猫顺了顺背，他揉着太阳穴，语气温和了很多。

“我叫尼禄明天去买避孕套。”维吉尔对着手机屏幕敲敲打打，全然不顾现在已是休息时间。

“这么晚你就别打扰他了。”我摸摸自己腿间的粘滑，又瞟了眼维吉尔——他的阴茎也在糟糕的气氛中迅速萎了下去。“话说，世界上真的有人会让儿子给自己买避孕套吗？我是不是该给你颁发一个‘年度最佳父亲’？”

“全世界也不会有哪个叔叔会和侄子搞在一起。”维吉尔起身，把浴巾盖在我的身上以防着凉。“我出去吹头发。”

“其实我也不介意你在浴室里吹的。”我说话又不过脑了。因为我眼看快要出门的维吉尔顿了一下，转身凑过来捉着我飘忽的眼神。

他高挺的鼻梁蹭着烧红的耳尖，浅色睫毛在我的脸颊轻轻扇动。湿热的吐吸如隔靴搔痒，挠着我空落落的欲望——

“……明天我要操死你。”

 

我不知道自己是怎么洗完澡的。中途大概花了有半个小时，其中一半时间都在对着那句话浮想联翩，活像是经不起撩拨的处女。要是出去后维吉尔看到我熟透的脸，指不准又会在心里默默嘲笑我。不，他现在可能已经在床上偷着乐了。

我放下吹风机，等着半湿的头发自然风干。外面很长一段时间没有传来动静，他可能已经睡着了。

“嘿，是谁说零食放在床边不是个好习惯的？”我亲眼看着维吉尔往嘴里塞了颗糖。我掰开对方紧攥的拳头，不免有些失望。薄荷糖实在是太维吉尔风了，有时候真想看看他嗜甜会是什么可爱的样子，比如焦糖或者草莓口味。虽然这辈子没什么可能见到就是了。

“又在看诗集吗，大诗人？”我爬上床扑了个满怀，对方略显嫌弃地把我拎到一旁。维吉尔挑了挑眉，抬起封皮——好吧，这次我猜错了。

“《欧洲近代史》？我为什么一点儿也不意外。”我半倚在温暖的臂弯里，抬头看着他的金丝眼镜。“等等！你什么时候戴的眼镜？”

“很难看？”维吉尔轻轻松松躲开了胡乱挥舞的手，不让我有任何机会偷走眼镜。

“不，我是说——你什么时候老花眼了？哈哈哈哈哈哈！”我不禁想到在浴室里，维吉尔眯着眼睛努力看清手机屏幕的样子活像个老人家。“而且亲爱的，金丝眼镜比较适合衣冠禽兽。我真的很怕你突然面目狰狞地大喊一声抛——”

“你知道，避孕套其实不是必需品。”维吉尔钳住我的下颌，指尖有意无意的撩着耳边的碎发。“你最好小心点。只要脱下睡裤，我随时都能操你。”

维吉尔松垮的睡裤岌岌可危的挂在胯部，腹肌线条向下甚至能看到浅色的阴毛。很明显他没穿内裤，微挺的龟头把薄薄的睡裤布料撑起若隐若现的弧形。

维吉尔低头啄我的唇，“别把我惹毛了，小家伙。”说罢又像个没事人似的端坐着翻看枯燥厚重的历史书。

你他妈的维吉尔……操！

我卷起被子缩在一侧。老流氓果然配得上衣冠禽兽的称号！不对，衣冠禽兽好歹穿戴整齐，维吉尔连裤子都不好好穿，顶多算表里不一的无耻色狼！

我又羞又恼。很久以前和妮可私下吐槽维吉尔时，我们还八卦这个一年四季裹得严严实实的禁欲男子是不是对女人、对情色毫无兴趣。那时候的他像高不可攀的冰山，眼里除了力量一无所有。后来，尼禄也说维吉尔在认识了我之后，人变得和蔼了很多。还说什么“虽然有时候老家伙还是令人不爽，但我好像没有再嘴臭他的冲动了”。

我偷偷瞥了眼维吉尔，很多时候我都忘了他也是个贵族家庭的公子哥，沉浸在书本里时由内而外的高雅气质是骗不了人的。我看得入了迷，不由自主凑上去接吻。

“嘶。”维吉尔微微偏过头，刚好避开我的主动。看上去我不小心压到他的伤口了。

“没事，明早起来就好了。”他轻轻刮了刮我的鼻梁，想让我打消顾虑。“很晚了，快睡吧。”

“那你给我念段书。”我把自己塞进被窝里，脑袋蹭着维吉尔结实温暖的手臂。

“不要。”他合上书。

“唱首歌怎么样？很少听你唱歌来着。”

“你想多了。”

“那明天别起太早可以吗？”维吉尔的生活习惯惊人的自律——他的字典几乎没有“懒觉”一词，甚至每个周末都毫无例外的早起在庭院练习刀法。我们能一同醒来的早晨屈指可数，有时睁开眼看到空荡荡的床还是挺令人失落的。

“这个我可以答应。”他为我掖好被角。“不过你也别起太晚，时间到了我就把你操醒。” 

“爱你，维吉。”

“……笨。”维吉尔关掉床头灯。“好梦。”

过了一会儿，男人转过身来抱紧了我。

“我也爱你。”


	2. [Untypical Omega], Female Alpha Reader x Virgin Male Omega Vergil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♞本篇为ABO设定下的【女Alpha你x 4V】。该世界中性器官与ABO无关，只有男女性别差异，但保留了信息素与发情期的传统设定。所以“你”是没有那玩意的，作者也不会写大*妹妹。总之私设一大堆（  
> ♞与官设一致，4V年龄为16岁，地点位于Fortuna。但“你”不是尼禄妈妈，只是想日哥罢了×  
> ♞这是一个扮猪吃老虎的故事。能接受就请继续往下看吧

10月，Fortuna的初秋比往年来得早了些。枯黄的落叶蜷缩在小镇各处隐蔽的角落，行人不时踩过发出干瘪的哗啦声。末夏却并未带走它的尾巴，温热的岛风令Fortuna的傍晚不带一丝凉意。街巷阁楼里的母亲们探头催促门外玩闹的孩童穿上毛衣，很快被淹没在此起彼伏的叫喊中。孩子们置若罔闻，被拎回去草草擦了把汗又急不可耐地去释放旺盛的精力。

维吉尔厌恶地皱起眉。他已经足够小心了，奈何不大的巷子总有几个不怕死的撞在自己身上，些许会留下不太真诚的道歉，更多的则是头也不回地跑走，继续奔跑追逐游戏。极个别特别过分的甚至借助他高大的身躯躲避同伴肉乎乎的拳头。少年极力克制想要召唤幻影剑的冲动，他咬着口腔内壁的软肉逼迫自己冷静，此行他有着更为重要的目的。

还差两分钟五点。维吉尔闪身贴靠教堂外墙躲藏起来，夕阳在东面投下塔楼巨大的阴影，刚好将他的身躯完美笼罩于无形中。不远处古老的巨钟悠悠响起，惊散了停留休憩的鸟群。合唱团的少女们三两成群，有说有笑地从教堂走了出来。少年抓紧了长袍，锐利的目光扫过一张张纯真的年轻面庞，她们多是Omega和Beta——如教团所愿的无害女性。五十七、五十八、五十九……还差最后一个。下一次钟声响起便是教会军团轮班之时，若目标仍未出现，他将错失最好的下手机会。

门口出现了一个瘦小的身影。女孩蓦地站了一小会，缓缓转身望向头顶新修葺的巨门，视线描摹着繁复的古典花纹，最后停在巨大的恶魔浮雕上。她偏过头，像是在若有所思，以至于没有意识到缓缓接近的威胁，刀刃抵住脖颈的冰凉使她下意识蜷紧肩膀。

“跟我走一趟。”

 

鲜少有人光顾的室外咖啡厅，维吉尔与女孩坐在角落的小餐桌相对无言。熟悉的小麦与奶油香气令她出神——自己原本打算合唱团活动结束后前往拐角的面包店解决晚餐，却不料被陌生男子一路用刀抵着腰椎逼坐在这里尴尬对视。她甚至不知道对方绑架的目的，少年一路上几乎整个人贴在身后，宽大的袍子很好地掩盖了手上的犯罪物证。在麻木的路人眼里，可能只是一对偷情的年轻情侣紧紧依偎罢了。

女孩被斑驳的光晕晒得有些恍惚，维吉尔敲敲木桌，略不耐烦地重复了一遍自己的诉求——所谓的“交易”。“我需要你作为教团一员的身份，带我混入其中。”

三两个路人恰好经过咖啡馆，扭头看了眼这对怪异的“情侣”。女孩尝试投去求助的目光，维吉尔忽然拉过手腕贴近对方纤细的耳垂，看上去就像在耳鬓厮磨，路人便不再给予关注。

“而你也可以向我提出合理的条件平等交换。金钱，情报，任何你想要的。”藏在桌下的冰凉刀锋抵着女孩的腹主动脉，抬起手就能轻易决定性命的去留。冠冕堂皇的强迫交易谈何平等？她心想。

“……甚至是性。”拇指下偾张的脉搏激烈跳动，维吉尔不露声色的笑了，他早就知道这个女孩绝对是完美的目标。从白皙洁净的手腕看出她绝对是被家里保护得很好的女Beta，没有走出过象牙塔意味着没有反抗的能力，此刻透红的耳垂也释放出她没有拒绝性爱的勇气的信号。

要不是对方是迟钝的Beta，维吉尔甚至还想利用自己伪装的信息素快速达到目的。出乎所有人意料，攻击性极强的他并没有理所应当成为Alpha，而是自己绝对无法接受的Omega。距离第一次分化已过去半年，16岁的他隐约感到第一次热潮即将到来，Fortuna的调查计划只能暂且延后。当务之急是在这座人生地不熟的封闭小岛迅速找到一个合适的性伴侣。Alpha是首先不予考虑的，维吉尔既无法接受在男人的胯下呻吟承欢，更不愿意在女性信息素的压制下求饶哀嚎。而敏感多疑的Omega很容易在情感上产生依赖——性与爱永远拎不清的粘人物种。

因此，自尊心极强的他深思熟虑后，选择了对信息素并不敏感的女性Beta。且必须是比Omega更软弱、更易欺骗和控制的Beta。经过数日调查，大量聚集着无害女性的教会成为了首选，这个总是落单的单纯女孩顺势成为重要目标。

女孩红着脸点了点头，默认了这桩卑劣至极的性交易。看上去是个很好骗的雏儿，维吉尔心想。他舒服地靠在椅背，温热的咖啡一饮而尽。此刻他心情大好，挥挥手随意抓了把额上的银发，“准备好了就动身吧。”

“现在吗？这么晚去教会会引起怀……”女孩握紧裙角，她盯着对方擅自为自己点的拿铁一口未动，在性命攸关面前提不起食欲。

“不，先去旅馆。”维吉尔起身时有些眩晕，发情期似乎已如约而至，不能再继续耽搁了。他不由分说抓起女孩就走，得赶在信息素失去控制前离开。他完美的计划，他万无一失的计划容不得一丝闪失或偏离。倒在大街上被识破、抓走、甚至是强奸，一切都不在他的设想中。大腿微微发颤，足尖的重心无法支撑身体的重量。景物开始颠倒失焦，耳边传来女孩惊慌的呼喊，他凭借摇摇欲坠的意志力坚持到旅馆门前，最终昏倒过去。

 

维吉尔是在针扎般的阵痛中醒来的，他躺在柔软的大床上，无言盯着刺眼的天花板。窗帘虚掩着夜幕，也不知自己昏迷了多久。他几乎动弹不得，背心底裤都被扒了个精光，难道已经……结束了？可紧贴小腹胀痛的阴茎提醒他一切还没有开始。或者那个Beta逃跑了？这其实才是被绑架的正常做法，维吉尔想，或许应该感谢她没有报复自己，把他交给教会。

男孩尝试抚慰自己红肿发疼的阴茎，双手却怎么也动不了。后知后觉的惊恐一寸寸从后背袭来，将他吞噬殆尽。维吉尔轮番使用蛮力和巧力也无济于事，发情期愚钝的直觉姗姗来迟——这是专门对付恶魔的特质手铐。只怪自己的力量远远不够，骄傲的他竟然栽在了小小的铁块上。

浴室的窸窣声戛然而止。是浴室，维吉尔后知后觉看向紧闭的门。这副手铐狠狠扼制着他的恶魔感官，他甚至无法嗅出里面的生物究竟是否为人类，只能暗自祈祷设想中最糟糕的情况不要出现。

“啊，你醒了？”深色睡裙覆盖在女孩略沾水汽的皮肤上。她坐在维吉尔身侧，裙边堪堪遮住腿根，手指摩挲着少年洁白纤瘦的肩膀，在锁骨落下一个个轻吻。

“你没事吧？”男孩咽了咽口水，Beta的出现让他安心许多，此刻他急需关于手铐的解释。“……施暴者呢？”

女孩停止了亲吻，她低头沉默着。晚风卷起窗帘的摩挲声令不大的空间徒增诡异。随着时间流逝，一个可怕的猜疑狠狠击碎了他的理智。

“哪有什么别人？”女Beta描摹着维吉尔的眉骨，盯着对方恐惧的瞳孔里自己的倒影。“从始至终就只有我和你。”

他最终为自己的虚伪和傲慢付出了代价。男孩不甘地挣扎，魔力轻而易举反扣住不安分的手腕。“是什么时候发现我……”

“未标记的Omega到处乱跑可是很危险的。”女孩的手自顾自戏弄他滚烫的粉色皮肤，全身感官仿佛灼烧般难忍。“以后不要太自负了。Alpha的感官是所有性别中最敏锐的，女性更是其中翘楚。”

“你在骗我！你不可能是Alpha！”维吉尔的剧烈挣扎绞紧了身下的床单，他不愿承认判断的失策。不，应该说他太涉世未深了，总是以书本老旧的刻板印象想当然地理解这个复杂的世界，现在正是为傲慢付出代价的时刻。

“小男孩，你是不是以为Alpha必须象征着力量，而Omega就一定单纯柔弱？”在强忍泪水的眼角停留了太久，女孩来到胸口继续吮吻。“承认吧，我们都是不愿屈服于命运的人。”

“我不是来和你讨论哲学的。”维吉尔咬紧牙别扭地别过脸，乳头酥麻的快感并没有让他尝到过多愉悦，下身求而不得的痛苦才真正让他难以解脱。

“好犟啊，”Alpha柔软的双唇反复拉扯小小的粉红果实，引得他难耐地挺了挺腰。

掰开男孩修长的大腿，色情的线条让她忍不住多留连了会儿。“我劝你接下来乖乖配合我。放弃无谓的幻想，老实呆在下面，我保证会让你很爽的。”

她凑上前亲吻Omega水润纤薄的双唇。“聊点轻松的吧。你今年几岁了，嗯？”

维吉尔虽被剥夺了大量魔力，但平日扎实的基本功，足矣卯足力气抬起精瘦的长腿踹向对方的肋骨。可惜发情期削弱了不少力量，只是让女孩猛的跌坐在床。他微微抬起嘴角，“二十。”

Alpha低声嘟囔，艰难地站在床上，隐约可见裙底阴影下未着底裤。维吉尔偏过头不去窥探。“都怪我没有提前警告你。是我的错。”她报复地踢向对方柔软的后腰，轻轻松松让其翻身趴在床面。白皙的脚踝狠狠推翻了象牙塔女孩的印象，暗藏力量的小腿制服Omega时同样有力。“第一课，Alpha的身体素质不容小觑，建议你不要挑战权威。”

“第二课，命根掌握在别人手里时最好不要产生正面冲突。”女孩跪下来按压维吉尔的腰肢，强迫抬起挺翘的臀部，手指穿过会阴和阴囊，指甲巧妙地轻刮敏感的柱身。男孩小声哀嚎着，阴茎狠狠颤抖，被冲昏理智的他只想突破情欲的牢笼。“哦对了，我每说完一句话，你都要回答‘是’或者‘知道了’。能做到吗？”

“……”维吉尔咬得唇色发白，他的身体越来越不像自己。都怪Alpha猥亵的手法，他竟然忍不住丢脸地往手心挺动整根勃起。细腻的指腹不断抹去龟头渗出的前液，下体越是抚摸就越是不听使唤。光滑的水滴被女孩上上下下抹了个遍，阴茎满是色情的水光，噗叽作响不堪入耳。

过去16年他总是拥有完美的自制力，作息、饮食、运动、情欲，他未曾向自己低头过，何况是一个来路不明的女Alpha？最后一丝自尊拉紧了他的弦，告诉他不要听命于那个女人，一时的快感是毫无意义的。可这根弦由于长年累月的紧绷，早已处在崩溃的边缘。另外一股与弦作斗争的相对力量告诉维吉尔，把身体交给一个陌生人没什么大不了，它骂他是个虚伪的奴隶，企图抵抗人类最原始的欲望惩罚自己毫无意义。

像是早料到Omega的抗拒，女孩忽然往他小小的肉臀扇了一巴掌。“这一掌是警告，作为你不听话的惩罚。”

啪！“这一掌是因你的不识好歹。你应该感激我没有把你的嘴封起来，没有把你和床拷在一起，没有逼你双腿大开捆住脚踝。”Alpha眼神的凶狠极具侵略性，仿佛要将身下无助的少男生吞活剥，先前身处教会的无辜神情无影无踪。“听到了吗？”

“是……”维吉尔软了腰，他从未想过自己可能是受虐体质，一阵阵清脆的拍打几乎没有激怒他，反而让等候多时的阴茎更饥渴了。

又是一巴掌。“这次是因你的不诚实。”女孩的手色情而熟练地把玩臀部的红印。“第一次分化的Omega张口就来年满20？下次不要编得与事实相去甚远。何况这间房还是我开的呢，你未成年的身份给我添了不少麻烦，知道吗？”Alpha上扬的尾音显得很是愉悦，仿佛捕猎的过程并没有带来不便，猫鼠游戏反倒成为了禁忌的乐趣。

“知道了……”维吉尔努力让自己不要丢脸地哭出来，他以为女Alpha会用信息素逼迫自己臣服。但对方明显比自己高了不止一个段位，光是寥寥数语就让他沉沦在性快感中。他不禁为先前企图用以假乱真的信息素诱使身后的“Beta”接受交易感到可笑，兜兜转转最后还是逃不出对方的股掌。

“学得很快，我喜欢聪明的孩子。”女孩在脸颊献上一个吻。“接下来我要问你几个基本的问题。不要妄图欺骗，我知道答案，这只是为了在我们之间建立信任，嗯？”

“……是。”维吉尔咽了咽口水，他开始喜欢上这种感觉了——无关于性，刚才那个奖励性的亲吻莫名让他激动不已。

“名字。”

“……维吉尔。”

“性别。”

“男Omega。”

“年龄。”

“十六岁。”

Alpha随着答案一次次亲吻Omega的脸颊，手指穿插于洁白的发根，暧昧的眼神鼓励他继续坦白自己。“是第一次吗？”

“……是。”维吉尔不敢去看女孩的眼睛，却默许了爱抚。

“哦……那姐姐温柔点？”Alpha坏笑着抚上滚动吞咽的喉结。

“……别这样，我不喜欢。”

“不喜欢我自称姐姐，还是不想要我温柔？”

“……前者。”

“乖孩子。”维吉尔这次没有抗拒女孩的亲吻，让她内心暗暗吃惊。“那帮我口一下？做得好我也会让你舒服的——作为奖励。”每次提到“奖励”，Omega总会小小地颤抖，仿佛被触到了隐秘的性癖。

但维吉尔发觉事实并非如此，就像现在他迫不及待接受了女孩的要求，用拙劣的技术努力讨好对方。Omega粉嫩的舌头在阴唇里翻搅着，享受身上Alpha毫不遮掩的愉悦的呻吟。女孩脱光了最后一层裹在轻柔身躯的布料，裙边的蕾丝划过男孩的大腿，痒得他抽了抽腿根。Alpha是直白的，若弄到不舒服的地方，会捏一把耳根作为提示；若碰到某个能带来快感的点，会鼓励地拂拭少年的额头，抹去汗水，更不用提动情的叫唤和更剧烈的摇摆。

随着一阵抽搐，她拉过对方紧缚的双手放在摇晃的乳房上。阴部分泌出更多粘稠的光滑，维吉尔不再满足于舔舐，随着动作的引导大口吮吸。

高潮后的Alpha有些脱力，她大口呼吸屋内充斥浑浊爱欲的空气。身下满面潮红的Omega睁着羽扇般的白色睫毛，抬手抹去嘴角残余的爱液。

女孩率先打破性爱后的尴尬，她准备用自己的口交技术让对方也高潮一次，却起身没站稳被拉回原位。“不想要吗？”

“……直接做。”维吉尔低着头，高耸眉骨下的阴影看不清表情，只能隐约看到紧咬的嘴唇。

“好。”Alpha亲了亲鼻尖，握住对方早已硬得发疼肿胀的阴茎，深吸气后调整体位一点点坐了下去，一齐发出舒畅的呻吟。

维吉尔爱上了女孩的有求必应。

这不仅是情感的回应，而是远高于情感的东西……某种信任，他想。他不讨厌惩罚，只是不喜欢没来由的惩罚和奖励，Alpha寥寥数语制定的简单规矩就让他彻底沦陷的原因正是在此。童年以来，严厉的父亲时常没来由的呵斥幼小的他，却从未挑明错在哪里。读不懂大人情绪的他将错误全部归咎于自己的堕怠，他鄙视贪玩的胞弟，拒绝所有玩乐的邀请。夜以继日刻苦练习刀法和剑术。可怜的男孩并不知道自己很多时候并没有错，唯一错的是不成熟的父亲错误表达了爱的方式。

父亲像是捉摸不定的晴雨表。有时心情好了会在后花园亲自教导维吉尔魔力和刀剑的使用。他格外珍惜父子为数不多和谐的相处时光，可又极其害怕对方忽然拉下脸。他只想知道自己做什么是错的，做什么是对的，怎么做才能让父母满意。

他想要的不是给一巴掌再奖一颗糖果，他希望自己能得到更多直言不讳的爱意。温柔也好，严厉也罢，只要能得知怎样做是正确的，以后他将绝不再犯，这总好过莫名其妙的委屈。

他童年的遗憾，现在难道沦为在Alpha身上投射爱的渴望了吗？维吉尔希望自己只是在胡思乱想。但他此刻是解脱的，他不必再忍受猜疑大人心思的彷徨不安。在女孩身上几小时建立的信任和依赖，竟远比原生家庭十余年的相处更深刻。

女孩适应了他的大小，嘴上说着什么“早知道在咖啡馆提前问下你的尺寸作心理准备，也不至于现在这么吃不消”。维吉尔抬起酸胀的手臂，带动腰肢深入的挺动令Alpha惊呼。“等……你要干嘛？想坐起来？”相连部位粘稠的拉扯感令体位更加深入，她哼哼唧唧地帮助男孩靠坐床头。

“小色狼，你想玩什么有趣的？”女孩浅浅磨蹭粗大的阴茎。Omega的皮肤十分光滑，仅在私密处聚集了少量阴毛，在反复蹂躏下聚集了一片亮晶晶的爱液。

接下来的举动是她始料未及的。维吉尔的手腕从上穿过女孩身体，手臂刚好扣上凹陷的腰窝。他犹豫着下一步动作，在女孩略带惊讶的眼神下贴上了嘴唇。

他不敢过多停留，因为自己也不明白为什么没来由的吻了对方。这是他的初吻，浅尝辄止的，甚至不敢用到舌头，牙齿好像还笨拙地磕到了软肉。男孩不知道自己是出于喜欢，还是信任、示好、情欲才主动亲上去的，或许就像性欲一样，都是人类的本能？他迷茫地胡想着。

“……更多。”维吉尔握紧了腰，身下搅动的阴茎啪啪作响。

“什么？”女孩没听清楚。主导体位让她操得过于舒爽了。

“我想要更多。”他用仅能活动的手指按压Alpha丰满的臀部，包裹他的阴道也随之收紧。

Omega下巴抵在对方肩膀，他即将到达高潮的边缘，与自慰截然不同的快感让他差点爽到哭出来。金属镣铐哗哗作响，清脆的碰撞敲打为香艳的结合增添几分色情。他失控了，手下的动作没轻没重，贪婪地享受指缝间的触感。Alpha带着哭腔叫了出来。

“我，我……”他想说他很抱歉，但难以启齿。他颤抖着，等待约定的惩罚。

掌掴并没有如期而至。Alpha只是安抚着，一遍遍梳理他后颈修理平整的短发根。“你做得很好。”

他咬破女孩的肩膀，陷入了绝望的疯狂，他一下下顶着柔嫩的阴道，操出混合着痛苦和欢愉的呻吟。男Omega无法在女Alpha体内成结授孕，但并不阻碍将丰厚的浓白精液灌入紧致的内壁。女孩将大腿往下压了压，仿佛浇灌还不够深似的，誓将男孩榨得一干二净。

交合后的空气里弥漫着一丝尴尬。他们看不到彼此的表情，难说心里在各自揣测什么。Alpha稍稍从阴茎抬起身子，任白精色情地滴在床单和Omega大腿内侧，胸口刚好埋在维吉尔烧红的脸。“现在害羞太迟了吧？”她调笑道，从床头缝摸索出一把钥匙，“你没猜到它会藏在这里？我有些惊讶。”

咬合的金属弹开，维吉尔扭动酸痛的手腕，骨节清脆咯吱作响。女孩翻看他手上的红痕，语气有些内疚，“疼吗？”

男孩没有作答，而是将一节手铐反拷住Alpha的手腕——与他自己捆在一起。

“……这是什么新的情趣吗？”对方难道要反咬一口？

“你刚才没有标记我。”一个不带过多情感的陈述句。他勾起女孩比自己小不少寸的手，漫不经心地观察着。

“我为什么要标……”

“临时标记。”

女孩更迷惑了，Omega是在不满，还是仅仅陈述一个事实？或者说，他是在索取、暗示别的东西？

“你在撒娇吗维吉尔？”Alpha忍着笑。

“……”维吉尔拽过被单躺了下来，别过头无视女孩被牵扯得嗷嗷叫唤。

“只是想和我睡觉的话，可以直说的。”女孩费力伸出自由的手揉乱Omega的头发。“晚安。”

许久，年轻Omega被单下的手偷偷与Alpha交缠在一起，明早起床他们应该讨论更进一步的东西。维吉尔想着，在淡淡信息素的安抚下渐渐睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请点赞+评论，谢谢～


End file.
